The New Uchiha Member
by jmorel1609
Summary: What if Naruto got adopted to the uchiha clan and got the sharingan Kakashi bashing ooc Sasuke NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

XxXThe New Uchiha MemberXxX Authors Note: Hey everyone I always wanted to know how it woukd be if Naruto was part of the Uchiha so Im gonna try it bashing! OOC Sasuke

It was a nice day...well as nice a day it can get for 5-year old Naruto Uzumaki can get for him meaning no beatings... yet. Naruto was especially on guard today,why you ask? because today is October 10, Naruto's birthday and the day the Kyuubi was sealed in him. The village always has a festival on this day and they mobbe up to beat up Naruto. One time an Anbu, Inu (Kakashi) used a Raikari (Lightning Blade) to strike him in the lungs. Luckily Naruto moved to the side so the wound wasn't fatal. A villager saw Naruto and screamed" I FOUND THE DEMON!" In 5 minutes ther Pe was about half the village after Naruto and also unluckily Inu was supposed to 'take care' of him under the orders of the hokage. Naruto ran into a dead end and got scared. Inu said " No more running demon now you'll pay for killing my sensei! Let's kill him for the Yondaime!" "FOR THE YONDAIME!" The villagers screamed . In one second they were going to kill Naruto then more than half were dead and Inu was on the floor panting. He heard one word before he passed out "Tsukuyomi" he heard a voice and all he remembered was seeing red eyes with a 3 pointed huddled in to a ball "Are you gonna hurt me too mister?" The mystery man said "My name is Itachi let me help you" 


	2. Chapter 2

**XxX The newest Uchiha MemberXxX**

Authors Note: I want to thank Star hart because of him I want to make a second chapter. Peace!

"Regular voice "

'Thinking'

"SCREAMING OR KYUUBI"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked at Naruto and felt bat for the young jinchuriki. Was his life so bad that he can't trust a single person? He started to feel the strain on his mangenkyo. He still felt bad about killing his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Flashback*

Itachi just got the mission that he had to assassinate his clan because of the coup in a week's time. He soon felt Shisui's Chakra and said "Shisui why were you following me?" "Itachi I know about the mission,are you going to do this?" Shisui said "...I love this village far more than I love my clan" "YOU TRAITOR!" "Shisui get out of my way or I'll have to kill you" "NO! I am going to kill you and bring your head to Fukaku-sama" So be it" Itachi had a hidden Kunai in his hand and threw it at Shisui at bullet speeds but Shisui saw it and tried to dodge but it hit him in his hand ."Now you can't do hand seals" "Who said that?" Another Shisui came out of the trees and the one Itachi hit turned into smoke "Kage Bushin (Shadow clone) clever... but not clever enough!" As he said that a Kage Bushin came out of the trees and said "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Fire ball technique)" The fire ball almost engulfed Shisui but he used Kariwami (Substitution) to get out of the way. As soon as that happened Shisui took a shuriken to the heart by a Sharingan Blazing Itachi " I'm sorry Shisui but it was the only way" as soon as he said that his eyes formed into the Mangenkyo Sharingan

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto come over here" NO! Your gonna hurt like they were going to!" "Naruto I promise you I won't " Naruto crawled over to Itachi but he had a few Kunai in his hands just in case. Itachi was about to touch him when three Kunai almost hit him "STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Naruto screamed "Naruto I'm not going to hurt to I'm gonna take you to the hospital I swear" Itachi said 'I'm not a pedo like orchimaru!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Itachi got Naruto to the hospital he thought ' I need to have a talk with the Hokage' Itachi Smirked evily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun Dun Dun! What is Itachi gonna do find out in The Uchiha's Newest Member Chapter 3


	3. Revamping the story

Hey guys well I'm going to revamp this story but I'm going to make better spelling and Grammar. I am also now going to post them at least 1k. So Yea. Ja Ne


End file.
